Channel 16
by Calzona Slays me
Summary: Sky People landed on earth over 2 years ago, and Clarke and Lexa meet over a radio frequency as Lexa is on her way to fight to be Commander. Clarke asks for Lexas help, because all of her friends have been kidnapped by Mount Weather.
So this is a kinda AUish Clexa Fanfiction, Where Clarke and Lexa meet over a radio frequency, And lexa is on her way to fight the nightbloods to become commander. Also the Sky people landed on earth 2 years ago and the grounders and them have peace.

AN/ So this is a Clexa fic, but it might be a slow burn, and I promise there will be more Clarke, but I need to focus on Lexa becoming Commander before anything can happen. And some chapters will be shorter than others, but Ill update frequent

LEXA

I sit here in the cold, the wind blowing across my face, the smell of salt water almost overwhelming. I was on my way to Polis, the capital, I was on a small boat with my mentor Anya, we had to cross the lake that separated me and my fate. This is it, this could be my last free day on Earth before death. Or it could very well be the beginning of my life.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day i fight for my life against 7 other of my friends. If I'm gonna win I'm gonna have to kill all of them or be killed. Tomorrow could mark the day I become the Commander. I would command thousands of people. I'm 16, how am I supposed to do that?

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts as the radio sitting in front of me started crackling, all of a sudden a girl's voice came through

"Hello? Is anyone out there" The voice said, she sounded in distress, her voice cracking and shaky. You instantly grab the radio thing, you could never remember what the Sky people called it. You press the side button to talk, but no words come out. What do you say to a stranger? What if it was a trap? You sigh deeply and set it down. But the voice doesn't stop.

"Hello?! I heard you, please if you are there help us. My name is Clarke Griffin My friends, they were taken by mountain weather. I'm the only one left…." The girl on the other line starts crying, you could hear the sobs wrack her body, You know all about the Mountain men. They are the grounders worse enemy, they would kidnap grounders and torture them for their blood. But you also knew of Clarke Griffin, she was the girl who killed 300 warriors 2 years back when the sky people landed on Earth. She had only been a kid when that happened. But for some reason you felt obligated to help her you know what it feels like having people that you love ripped from you. After all, your whole family was taken by the Mountain Men.

You look around the ship, seeing Anya sleeping deeply, so you grab the radio and push the button in. And you spoke.

"I'm here…" You say barely above a whisper. It wasn't that I was shy, because I'm not. I'm one of the strongest warriors in my group. Nothing scares me. But for some reason this conversation terrifies me. I can't help this girl, for all I know I could be dead at this time tomorrow. I shouldn't talk to this girl and give her false hope, but still something inside me says I need to have this conversation. I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts when Clarke started speaking again.

"Please.. Please can you guys help me.. I'm all alone, they are all gone.. All of them… Can't you contact the Commander or someone to get my friends back" Her voice shook as she talked, she was pleading for your help. But how can you help when no one has been able to take down the mountain men.

"The commander is dead" That's all you can muster, should you really be giving this information out? I mean yes, the Sky People and Grounders have peace amongst each other, after both sides learned they have much to gain from each other.

"What?" The voice on the other end said, her voice laced with fear. "How, How can that be true? No this isn't happening. Who are you?" Clarke demands.

God why can't my brain just shut up, I shouldn't be talking to her, but god something inside me is saying that I can help her, and my gut is usually never wrong. Taking a deep breath, I make my decision.

"My name is Lexa.." I say my confidence growing with each second passing. "I am 16 years old, and yes it is very possible that the Commander is dead, she died protecting our people last week. I am a night blood who could very well take the commanders place tomorrow" I have no clue why I just gave her so much information, but I just couldn't stop talking.

"Oh…" Clarke breathed through the radio. "How do you become the next commander? Can you help me if you do become the commander?" She asked, her voice having a hint of hope.

"To be the next commander I have to kill 7 of my friends tomorrow." I answer, choosing to ignore her second question. I honestly don't know if I can help her. No one has been able to take down the Mountain Men. Who am I to think I even have a chance?

"Can you do it…? Can you kill them all?" Clarke asks her voice falling to a whisper.

"Yes, yes i can" I say, honestly I'm surprised those words came out of my mouth. I've never thought I could do it. But for some reason I feel like I have to win this for her. No. I can't think like that, I can't possibly put someone before me. I promised myself i would never do that again. Not after Costia.

"If you win.. Can you help me?" Clarke says her voice hopeful.

And again it's as if my heart is talking for me as I say "I can sure as hell try…"

CLARKE

I was all alone… by myself…. I came back from hunting to see all my friends gone,.. Only thing remained was these metal contraptions on the ground that said "Mount Weather"

I went back to the drop ship, and sat on the ground as I pull my legs to my chest, letting the tears take over. Why was this happening to me? I lost everything that i cared about. I look up at the sky as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this? Please if anyone is up there, help me.. Send me a sign that things are gonna be okay. Give me hope…." I honestly don't know who I'm talking to. God? The Universe? Honestly just anyone who would listen…

I sit there for what seems like forever, before the chill of night sets in forcing me to go into the drop ship. What am I supposed to do? I can't be alone out here. I won't survive. Sighing i decide to look around for any sign of where they took my friends. As I'm looking around, I find a radio, i can feel the hope in my heart grow. If I can contact someone maybe I can get help.

So I grab the radio and start searching through the stations, until I land on Channel 16. It's the only open frequency. So I speak, I beg anyone to help me. And then it comes through, the sound of someone else coming through. Some ones there. It took awhile but finally she answered back. She explained who she was, and what she was doing. For some reason I had hope. She said if she became the next Commander she could help me. Okay, well she said she would try and help me. But same thing. I just really need her to pull through.

"Thank you…" I say into the radio, I don't even know if she's still there, I hadn't answered back in 5 minutes. But as fate had it, she waited.

"You don't need to thank me… I know how much it hurts when you lose everyone" She whispers… I could hear the pain in her voice. She's lost someone too…

"What happened…?" I ask, not sure if I even want to hear the answer.

"My family… The mountain men kidnapped my mom and dad when I was a kid… I was raised by my mentor Anya. We found my parents body 2 months later.." She says her voice cracking.

I couldn't help but feel bad for this girl, I lost my dad too, my heart broke for her. I couldn't imagine losing both of my parents. I mean, I have a mom, and there's other that came down. But they all left to go to the sea to meet with the clan leader Luna, They wouldn't be back for 2 months.

"I'm sorry.." I saying trying to offer some condolence to this girl.

"Yeah… so am I" She responds. We both just stayed on the radio frequency Talking about anything and everything, her life as a nightblood, and mine as a sky person it was peaceful.

LEXA

I couldnt help the smile that crossed my face when I realized Clarke was sleeping. Her breath evened out, and she started snoring softly. It was honestly the cutest thing I've heard in a while. I decided to let the girl sleep as I busied myself around the boat, making sure I had everything for the Capital. All my armor and weapons. I couldn't afford to lose this. I vowed to Anya and all my friends that I would come back to them. I also promised my parents when I was 6, when they figured out I was a nightblood, that no matter what, I would win for them and my people. And protect everyone. I'm one of the most promising canidates, I'm mature way past my years, and I'm one of the best warriors they've seen in a while.

"Ughhh why are you making so much noise" My mentor, and gaurdian Anya complained sitting up from her slumber. As she pulled me out of my thoughts.

I chuckled slightly at her dishevled hair. "Sorry, Anya I'm just trying to make sure I have everything" I say counting my pack yet again.

She sighs and comes over and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Lexa, you've counted that thing 15 times. You have everything. You got this kid. I didn't make you my second for nothing." She says looking me in the eye, she could always see right through me. I could act as tough as I wanted, but when it came to Anya I couldnt. She was the one who held me as I let sobs wrack my body over my parents death. She was the one who brushed the dirt off me when I got knocked down in training and movtivated me in when I felt like I couldn't continue.

"What if I cant do it.." I whisper looking at her, once again letting my insecurities get in the way of my judgement.

"Lexa Kom Trikru" She says, her voice stern, as she looks at me, fire in her eyes. "I didn't spend years training you, for you to chicken out the last minute. You are the best in your class, you have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. Yes, you've lost a lot, your parents, Costia, but thats all the more reason to win. Fight for them, make them proud. Give those other nightbloods a run for thier money. You're gonna win this.. You have too." She says pulling me into a hug.

"I'm gonna win this Anya. I made a promise to you" I say pulling away, looking in her eyes. "I'm gonna come back to you, I'm gonna come back to our people. I got this" I say, the fire gleaming in my eyes. I'm gonna win, and then I'm gonna take down the mountain men.

We looked to the horizon as the capital came into view, I was in awe, I've never seen the capital in real life. I was breathtaking, we pulled onto shore as anya helped me out.

"This is it kid" she said leading me into the capital.


End file.
